Ash's Crawdaunt (Tom's Version)
Ash's Crawdaunt (Japanese: サトシシザリガー '' Satoshi's Shizariger'') is the sixth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Hoenn region. History Hoenn Ash caught Crawdaunt as a Corphish in Gone Corphishin'. Ash and his friends were camping on a beach, and Corphish was attacking them from underneath the sand. Eventually, its identity was revealed and Ash battled it and caught it using his Aron. In the next episode, when Corphish met the gang's other Pokémon, it struggled to make friends, smacking the others to greet them and eating their food. Corphish later fell ill after eating some seaweed and rope and was carried to the Dewford Town Pokémon Center by its new Trainer. The next morning it had recovered and was able to stop Team Rocket's plan. Corphish had its first Gym battle in Just One of the Geysers against Brawly, where it was chosen to battle his Machop. Corphish won the battle but still fell to Hariyama. In Going, Going, Yawn, when discussing Ash's strategy for his next Gym battle, Ash showed his friends that he would use Corphish since the Gym was a Fire-type Gym. When the battle started, Ash used Corphish as his first Pokémon in his Lavaridge Gym, it went up against Flannery's Magcargo. Corphish was able to hit with Bubble Beam and then it countered Magcargo's Flamethrower with Harden. Brock told Ash to beware that although damage was small, it would add up, but Ash was overconfident since Flannery was a new Gym Leader. Corphish used Bubble Beam but Magcargo used Double Team to avoid damage and Corphish ended up only hitting the Double Team clones. Corphish was able to destroy them and hit the real one by attacking from above. Corphish then used Vice Grip but Flannery had Magcargo use Reflect, pushing Corphish back and cutting the damage by half. Magcargo then counterattacked with Sandstorm, damaging Corphish. It used Bubble Beam while Magcargo used Sandstorm again with Sandstorm overpowering Bubble Beam. However Corphish jumped over Magcargo and used Crabhammer downwards, pushing back the Sandstorm and hitting Magcargo, knocking it out. Ash recalled Corphish when Flannery sent out her Slugma. However, after Carvanha was recalled, Corphish was sent out to battle Slugma anyways. Slugma used Smog but Corphish was able to blow it away with a spinning Crabhammer. It then used Vice Grip but Slugma used Yawn, putting Corphish to Sleep. Ash wasn't able to wake Corphish up and it was hit by another Flamethrower, forcing Ash to recall it. Ash later sent it out to battle Flannery's Torkoal, however it was still asleep. It was hit by Overheat, which still didn't wake up Corphish, however Overheat didn't do much damage, as Overheat decreases in power each time its used. Torkoal used Flamethrower, which finally woke it up. It rushed forward with Vice Grip but was blocked by Iron Defense and was hit by Sludge Bomb. Ash had Corphish withstand the attack and used Crabhammer, which was once again blocked by Iron Defense. Ash had Corphish used Crabhammer on Iron Defense again, but attacked it on the side, causing it to spin. This made Torkoal dizzy and forced it to come out of its shell. This allowed Corphish to finish off Torkoal with Bubble Beam, earning Ash the Heat Badge. Sinnoh Corphish reappeared in An Old Family Blend, alongside Ash's other Pokémon. It was first seen in a fountain alongside Totodile and happily greeted its Trainer. Later it helped to battle against one of Team Rocket's mechas by using its Bubble Beam. It also helped to put out a fire, along with Totodile and Piplup, that was accidentally started by Cyndaquil. Personality and Characteristics Corphish is a very brash Pokémon; it will often charge into things without thinking about its actions first, which usually leaves it in some kind of trouble. Despite all of its social flaws, Corphish is a very friendly Pokémon and is very loyal to its Trainer. Corphish is also an effective battler, being able to defeat opponents quite larger in size than itself. Corphish has been shown to be spend time with Ash's Totodile as shown in An Old Family Blend! where they were found near each other on Lily of the Valley Island and in Alola, Kanto when they were seen underwater together. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Corphish.png|As Corphish Ash_Corphish_BubbleBeam.png|Using Bubble Beam as Corphish Ash_Corphish_Crabhammer.png|Using Crabhammer as Corphish Ash_Corphish_ViceGrip.png|Using Vice Grip as Corphish Ash_Corphish_Harden.png|Using Harden as Corphish Team_Aqua_Crawdaunt.png Team_Aqua_Crawdaunt_Bubble_Beam.png|Using Bubble Beam Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Hoenn region Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters